


Family

by chesirenerd



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesirenerd/pseuds/chesirenerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a bunch of (so far) fluffy one-shots of Simon, Baz and their adopted daughter Kate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Monday July 19  
Hello! My name’s Kate Snow. Well, my full name is Kate Bazilton Snow, but no one ever calls me that. My dad thought it would be a good idea if we all kept a diary for a week. So, here goes. My favorite colour is purple. I don’t have any pets but I want a puppy. They are cute, but my dad says I can’t ‘cause he’d drain it. I am 10 years old and my birthday is August 2. I was adopted by my dads when I was a year old. I like watching the television, colouring and drawing, music and listening to my dads read me stories. I play violin, like my dad. At first, I started to play violin because of him. I wanted to make him happy. To impress him. But after two years of playing it, it started to be for me instead. I also play a bit of piano. Oh! My dads are home! Got to go!  
-K.S  
Monday July 19  
Simon here. For the record, Baz, this is a good idea, no matter what you say. So,  
for the next week the three of us will be keeping a dairy together. Yay, I guess.  
-Simon

Tuesday July 20  
Fuck, Simon, this is not a good idea.  
-Baz 

Tuesday July 20  
Language, dear.  
-Simon

Tuesday July 20  
What’s it matter? It’s nothing Kate’s never heard before, love. After all, she has you as a dad.  
-Baz

Wednesday July 21  
First of all, I’m not sure whether to be proud or dismayed by the fact our ten year old  
Daughter probably knows more cuss words than I do. Second of all, what’s that last part  
Supposed to mean anyway?  
-Simon

Wednesday July 21  
She probably does know more cuss words than you.  
I didn’t mean anything by it.  
Nothing at all.  
-Baz

Thursday July 22  
Careful there sweetie, you have a bit of sarcasm on your lip there.  
-Simon

Thursday July 22  
NOTED.  
-Baz

Friday July 23  
I would stick my tongue out at you but I can’t.  
-Simon

Friday July 23  
It wouldn’t have done much even if you did.  
-Baz

Friday July 23  
Actually, I think I’ve learned a few cuss words from the both of you.  
-K.S

Friday July 23  
I thought you were in bed, love.  
-Baz

Friday July 23  
Nope!  
-K.S

Saturday July 24  
Morning, loves.  
-Simon

Saturday July 24  
Morning dad!  
-K.S

Saturday July 24  
Morning, Simon. Morning, love.  
-Baz

Saturday July 24  
Good morning, dear. You forgot to make the coffee.  
-Simon

Saturday July 24  
I didn’t forget to make the coffee. We don’t have any left, so I couldn’t.  
-Baz

Saturday July 24  
You could have gone and bought some!  
-Simon

Saturday July 24  
I think tea is best.  
-K.S

Sunday July 25  
The tea we have isn’t caffeinated, love. If you decide to have kids when you’re older, you’ll understand.  
-Baz

Sunday July 25  
Fine. I’ll go get coffee. Don’t do anything too exciting while I’m gone.  
-Simon

Sunday July 25  
Wow, dear. Being a dad’s changed you.  
-Baz

Sunday July 25  
Same to you.  
-Simon

Sunday July 25  
Today’s the last day we have to write in this group diary.  
-Kate

Sunday July 25  
I hadn’t thought of that.  
-Baz

Sunday July 25  
I thought you’d be glad not to have to write in this anymore. I thought you thought it  
Wasn’t a good idea. Oh, by the way, I got coffee and scones.  
-Simon

Sunday July 25  
I do hate writing in this. And anyway, why do we need scones?  
-Baz

Sunday July 25  
Because scones are good, damn it!  
-Simon

Sunday July 25  
Plus, are you sure you don’t like writing in it? Not even a little?  
-Simon

Sunday July 25  
Language, dear.  
-Baz

Sunday July 25  
We have tea in the cupboard, right? Plus, I know you like it at least a little, dad.  
-K.S

Sunday July 25  
Yes we have tea and why would you think that?  
-Baz

Sunday July 25  
Because you always write back really fast. Plus, if you didn’t, you would have gotten fed up with it sooner.  
-K.S

Sunday July 25  
You are an observant one, aren’t you?  
-Baz 

Sunday July 25  
Yup!  
-K.S

Sunday July 25  
Love you, dad.  
-K.S

Sunday July 25  
You too, Love.  
-Baz

Sunday July 25  
And I love both of you even though neither of you were talking to me.  
-Simon

Sunday July 25  
Love you too dad  
-K.S

Sunday July 25  
Good.  
-Simon.

Sunday July 25  
We could just talk to each other, you know. We’re sitting two feet apart.  
-K.S

Sunday July 25  
Sounds good.  
-Baz

Sunday July 25  
Sounds good.  
-Simon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just so you know, there's a one-shot story that I wrote with Kate, Simon and Baz before I decided to make it a series which I will post soon ish. Also, I'll be posting chapter 2 of this next Saturday! Thanks (:


End file.
